Kembali
by Luka D
Summary: Karena bagaimana pun, Aku akan selalu... kembali padamu


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), etc**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Kenapa kau meragu?_

 _Bukankah kau yang memilih aku?_

* * *

Suara pekikan keras menyentak keramaian orang-orang. Semua perhatian teralihkan, manakala tubuh gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu terjatuh dari puncak gedung tinggi sebuah perusahaan terkenal.

Detik demi detik terasa begitu lambat bagi Sakura. Sebelum tubuh itu menghantam tanah, kepala gadis itu mendogak kearahnya dan memberikan sebuah seringai yang entah kenapa terlihat menyeramkan.

 _"_ _Kau akan menyesal."_

Suara itu terdengar lirih, serak, dan mengancam disaat bersamaan. Lalu yang terlihat setelahnya adalah merah. Sakura menjerit, keras. Wajahnya memucat, kakinya gemetar dan kemudian ia jatuh terduduk di depan jazad gadis tersebut.

* * *

Karin mengerang pelan, matanya menatap nyalang kearah tumpukan dokumen yang berada di atas meja. Lalu dialihkan matanya menuju si pembawa dokumen yang menyeringai senang menatap wajah cemberutnya. Karin mendelik jengkel.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu, Suigetsu bodoh!" Mata Karin menyipit. "Kau membuatku jijik."

Suigetsu justru memperlebar seringainya. "Itu adalah perkataan dari seseorang yang membiarkan tumpukan sampah di kantornya."

"Dan kau pikir sampah-sampah itu di bawa oleh siapa?!" Karin berkata sinis.

"Salahmu tentu saja."

"Bukan aku yang seenaknya membuat pesta di ruang kerja orang lain, kau tahu?!"

"Itu kan hanya pesta." Suigetsu mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Karin memijit keningnya pelan. _Tenang Karin, tenang. Tunggu hingga pangkatmu naik dan kau bisa mengusir makhluk bergigi runcing ini dari hadapanmu. Ah, bukan, dari tempat ini._ Karin menghela nafas, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi senyaman mungkin. Lalu mengambil salah satu berkas yang ada.

 _"_ Apakah disini tidak ada kasus yang lebih penting selain kasus bunuh diri… lagi?" Karin menatap jengah kertas laporan yang ia pegang.

"Kau tahu? Ini sudah seperti semacam trend!" Suigetsu menopang dagunya. "Semua kasus bunuh diri yang kita temukan selama sebulan belakangan ini bergender perempuan dan mereka semua ber-"

"Mereka semua bekerja di Uchiha corp." Juugo muncul membawa mapan berisi semangkuk cemilan dan teh.

"HEI!" Suigetsu protes. "Jangan memotong kata-kataku!"

Tidak peduli, Juugo berjalan kearah Karin. Diletakkannya mapan tersebut di atas meja.

Karin menyambut mapan tesebut dengan antusias.

"Thanks, Juugo." Karin tersenyum senang, kemudian matanya menajam. "Uchiha corp? Perusahaan besar itu benar?"

"Lihatlah! Nona muda kita sedang serius!" Suigetsu berteriak mengejek.

Karin tidak mengubrisnya.

Juugo mengangguk. "benar, perusahaan yang itu."

"Begitu… kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan siapa gadis ini?" Karin menunjuk foto yang ada di kertas laporan yang dia pegang.

Juugo melirik kertas itu sekilas.

"Haruno Sakura, 25 tahun. Merupakan sekertaris direktur Uchiha Corp. Tinggal sendirian di kota ini, sedangkan orang tuanya berada di luar kota. Menurut para karyawan yang lain, dia adalah pribadi yang ramah dan cukup pandai bergaul. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki masalah dalam hal keuangan atau pun keluarga. Tapi sepertinya dia mengalami trauma melihat salah satu temannya mati di depan matanya. Selain itu dia merupa-"

"Dia merupakan tunangan dari direktur Uchiha Corp." Suigetsu menyeringai senang. "Satu kosong."

* * *

 _Kenapa wajahmu begitu?_

 _Tidakkah kau rindu padaku._

* * *

"Bukan aku yang menukarnya! Kau yang melakukannya!" Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu berteriak berang suaranya terdengar meng-gema di seluruh sisi gudang . Seluruh wajahnya merah menahan amarah, dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tapi kau yang memberi ide!" Gadis berambut coklat terang itu menjerit. "Kau yang meyakinkan kami untuk melakukannya."

"I-Itu benar, kau juga harus bertanggung jawab." Gadis berambut indigo memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Kalian yang ingin melakukannya! Bukankah kalian juga tidak suka dengannya!" gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kembali berteriak. "Kalian pelakunya! Bukan aku!"

"Kenapa kita harus bertanggung jawab? Bukankah tidak ada yang tahu?" Gadis berambut pink gelap menghardik mereka.

Gadis-gadis yang ada disana tediam, sampai sebuah isak tangis terdengar.

"Kalian benar-benar jahat!"

Keempat gadis tersebut menoleh. Menatap gadis yang muncul dari balik pintu gudang.

"Kenapa kalian tega membunuhnya?" air mata mengalir deras dari mata gadis itu.

"…"

"Dia sahabatku…" gadis itu terisak. "dan… dan… kalian… kalian-"

"…"

"KALIAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" jeritan histeris mewarnai ruangan itu

"Kami tidak sengaja melakukannya, kau tahu…" gadis berambut coklat terang itu bergumam lirih.

"Kalian pembunuh! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian!" Gadis itu berbalik, berniat pergi.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya tidak mau kau maafkan." Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah gadis itu menuju pintu.

Gadis itu berbalik, menatap orang itu tajam. "apa maksudmu?"

Gadis bersurai pink gelap itu menyeringai. "Kau lupa? Kau sendiri pun adalah penyebab kematiannya."

* * *

"Maafkan aku- aku tidak pernah…" air mata mengalir dari kedua mata gadis itu.

"Kau bohong!"

"itu tidak benar- aku tidak-"

"LALU KENAPA KAU BERSAMA DENGANNYA!"

"Ku pikir kita ini teman…" gadis itu bergumam lirih. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kau mengambil dia dariku."

* * *

 _Kau hanya diam membisu…_

 _Apakah lidahmu kelu?_

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Uchiha Sasuke dari lamunannya. Setelah sekertarisnya yang baru memberitahu semua info yang dibutuhkan. Sasuke menyuruh tamunya untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"Saya Karin dari kepolisian pusat."

Mata Sasuke memicing sekejap lalu kembali seperti semula. "Lalu, ada alasan apa sampai salah satu polisi kantor pusat datang kesini?"

"Hal ini berkaitan dengan lima karyawati anda yang di duga melakukan bunuh diri."

"Lalu kenapa? Mereka bunuh diri dan itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan perusahaan." Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang.

"Memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan anda." Karin berdehem sejenak. "Tapi saya merasa pembunuhan tersebut berkaitan dengan anda."

"Kenapa?"

"Tunangan anda, bukankah dia baru saja bunuh diri seminggu yang lalu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Ya… lalu?"

Karin menyengirtkan alisnya. "Kau tidak sedih?"

"Untuk apa? Dia bunuh diri, itu pilihannya." Sasuke beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"…"

"Lagipula…" Sasuke mencondongkan badannya kearah Karin, tangannya memainkan helaian rambut berwarna merah itu. "Kau sepertinya jauh lebih menarik."

Karin memerah.

* * *

"Kau lihat pegawai baru itu?" gadis berambut pirang itu mencibir. "Baru 2 bulan dia disini tapi dia sudah mencuri semua perhatian orang termasuk direktur."

"Benar apa kata Shion, memangnya apa sih hebatnya dia?" gadis berambut pink gelap itu mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang.

"Tayuya, kau iri?" gadis berambut coklat terang membalas mereka berdua santai.

"Kau mencari masalah denganku eh? Matsuri?!"

"Ki-kita tidak boleh berprasangka buruk padanya." Gadis berambut indigo melerai.

"Kau itu terlalu baik, Hinata. Lagi, apa kita harus terus-terusan membiarkannya begitu saja?" Tayuya menggebrak meja.

"itu benar, dia harusnya tau diri!" Shion menimpali.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat dia memang menyebalkan." Matsuri menopang dagunya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Hinata?"

"eh- ano… itu…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantu kalian?"

Keempat gadis itu menoleh.

"Lucu sekali." Tayuya tertawa. "Bukankah kau adalah temannya?"

* * *

 _Semuanya semu…_

 _Sama seperti cintamu_

* * *

"Kau menginginkan ini kan? Hm?" Tayuya memain-mainkan botol kecil yang ada digenggamannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berikan saja itu padanya." Matsuri berkata dengan nada prihatin tapi bibirnya melengkungkan senyum mengejek.

Tangan itu menggapai-gapai udara, berharap dapat meraih botol kecil itu.

"Kasihan." Shion menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menendang perut gadis itu hingga terlempar jauh dari botol tersebut.

Hinata melirik takut-takut. "Ba-Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja, matsuri-chan, shion-chan, Tayuya-san."

Tayuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "oh, ayolah Hinata, kau juga bersenang-senanglah sedikit."

"Kau harus mencontoh Sakura, lihat!dia sangat menikmatinya!"

* * *

"Kau memang tidak ikut menyiksanya seperti ke empat temanmu yang lain, gadis yang baik."

Hinata mundur, ketakutan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Ma-maaf… maafkan aku- aku…"

"Kenapa Hyuuga-san? Kau takut? Padaku- eh?"

"Kumohon… jangan lakukan itu." Hinata mendapati punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

"Gadia manis… karena kau sangat baik pada gadisku, aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Tapi kau juga anak yang nakal, yang tutup mulut akan kesalahan teman-temanmu."

Hinata terisak.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi-" orang itu tersenyum dingin. "Akan ku perlihatkan apa itu neraka padamu."

* * *

"Apa kau datang ke pemakaman Tayuya-san?"

"Ku dengar dia bunuh diri."

"Itu benar, dia menabrakkan mobil dan dirinya ke jurang."

"Mayatnya benar-benar mengerikan."

"Aku sampai tidak dapat mengenali mayatnya, ku dengar mobilnya meledak."

"Sayang sekali dia mati di usia semuda itu, padahal dia cukup cantik."

"Kau benar, tapi sifatnya sama sekali tidak cantik."

* * *

 _Aku menunggu…_

 _Akan selalu menunggu…_

* * *

"Se-sebaiknya kita me-mengaku saja…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Shion menggebrak meja. "Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Kemarin Tayuya-san, lalu sekarang Matsuri-chan."

"Dan kau menganggap semua ini perbuatan hantu?"

"Ji-jika tidak begitu, apa alasan Tayuya-san dan Matsuri-chan bunuh diri?"

"Entahlah, siapa yang tau? Mereka bunuh diri." Shion berdecak pelan.

"Tapi ini tidak akan terjadi jika kalian tidak melakukan itu pada Ino-chan!"

"Bukan salahku! Aku sudah memberi obat itu padanya." Shion menatap Hinata tajam.

"Kau melemparnya, dia meninggal sebelum sempat mendapatkan obatnya."

Shion mendorong tubuh Hinata keras. "Jadi kau mau menyalahkan ku?! Begitu?!" Lalu menarik rambut Hinata keras. "Awas kalau sampai kau melaporkan semua ini." Shion berbisik, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Hinata dan prig dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis, menyesali semua yang terjadi.

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang itu menangis, memohon pada ke-empat orang senior dan sahabatnya untuk menghentikan siksaan yang di terimanya. Bagaimana pun, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Apakah salah, jika menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada orang yang di sukainya? Lagi pula Sasuke adalah pacarnya.

Dan mana dia tahu kalau sahabatnya ternyata sangat mencintai pacarnya.

Nafasnya sesak, matanya memburam, tangannya menggapai-gapai, mencoba mengambil obat yang sangat dia butuhkan ketika penyakitnya mulai kambuh. Rasanya sesak, ia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Ino masih sempat melihat mereka yang berdebat, tangannya masih bisa menggapai-gapai udara kosong. Gadis berambut pirang pucat dan kedua temannya mendecit, lalu melempar obat yang dibutuhkannya itu ke ujung ruangan.

Dapat dirasakannya tendangan di perutnya dari sahabatnya, kemudian pintu itu tertutup. Mereka pergi, akhirnya. Nafasnya bertambah pendek, ia tidak boleh membuang waktunya. Ino merangkak mencoba menggapai obatnya.

Tapi kesadarannya menghilang, bahkan sebelum ia mendapatkan obatnya.

* * *

 _Karena bagaimanapun, kau akan selalu…_

 _Kembali padaku._

* * *

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya, lidahnya kelu. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Otaknya kosong, bahkan saat sosok kekasihnya telah hilang tertimbun tanah, kakinya tidak juga berniat untuk beranjak.

"Sasuke-kun?" sosok berambut pink yang Sasuke kenali sabagai sahabat kekasihnya menatapnya khawatir. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menyukai apa pun yang dilakukan oleh si Pink itu.

Sakura tampaknya sudah menyerah untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi, dan semua orang pergi. Hanya ia disini, sendiri. Hanya hari itu, hanya saat itu… Sasuke membiarkan dirinya menangis.

Dia tidak terima, siapa orang berengsek yang berani mengambil segala kebahagiannya? Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan orang-orang yang membuat kekasihnya meninggal bahagia, sedangkan ia sendiri menderita.

Lalu Sasuke tertawa, keras. Ia akan membalasnya, semua yang dilakukan mereka padanya. Lebih banyak, lebih kejam, berkali-kali lipat dari yang dirasakannya.

Maka ketika ia mendapatkan bukti dari kamera cctv kantornya, dia tidak menyeret pelaku pembunuhan kekasihnya itu ke ranah hukum. Hukum tidak memberikan keadilan apapun, ialah yang mempunyai kuasa untuk mendapat keadilan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Karena yang mengetahui apa yang kau butuhkan adalah dirimu sendiri, jadi lakukan apa pun yang menurut kalian benar.

Karin menyergitkan alisnya, matanya tidak lepas dari dokumen yang dibacanya. Beberapa kali dia mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengumpat pelan. Juugo dan Suigetsu melirik kearah gadis berambut merah itu penuh tanda Tanya, heran. Tetapi kemudian saling melihat kearah masing-masing sambil mengangkat bahu, sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya.

Karin sedang kesal, tidak. Dia sedang SANGAT kesal.

"Juugo! Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa nama Hyuuga Hinata tidak dicantumkan dalam korban wanita perusahaan itu?"

"Dia bunuh diri." Suigetsu menjawab santai.

Karin mendelik. "Sekali lagi, aku sama sekali tidak bertanya padamu." Karin menarik nafas berat. "Lagi pula, bukankah SEMUA korban wanita itu, diberi keterangan BUNUH DIRI."

"Tidak sepeti yang lain." Juugo menyela. "Wanita-wanita yang lain tidak dapat kita ketahui apa penyebab dan alasan mereka melakukan bunuh diri, mungkin ada tapi alasan tersebut entah kenapa terasa dibuat-buat."

"lalu?" Karin menoleh kearah Juugo.

"Hyuuga Hinata jelas memiliki alasan bunuh diri yang kuat. Dia di perkosa." Juugo terdiam kemudian melanjutkan. "Lagi, kita bisa tau bahwa ia benar-benar bunuh diri dari rekaman kamera pengawas tempatnya di rawat."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino ini?" Karin mengibaskan kertas berisi keterangan tentang gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin." Juugo mengangkat bahu. "Kasusnya sudah berlangsung agak lama, 3 tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan kasus kali ini, baru berlangsung setahun belakangan ini. Kurasa kau bisa bertanya lebih lanjut ke Suigetsu, dia yang memasukkan informasi tentang Yamanaka Ino ke filemu."

Karin melirik kearah Suigetsu.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa… dia ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini."

* * *

 _Begitu pula…. Aku…_

* * *

Suigetsu berlari, dia tidak peduli orang-orang menatap dirinya heran. Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu, tidak sampai sedetik ia menarik nafas di dobraknya pimtu itu dengan kasar.

Juugo dan Karin menatap ke arahnya dengan heran.

Tapi dia tidak peduli.

"UCHIHA-" Suigetsu menatap Karin lekat.

Karin membulatkan matanya. Suigetsu segera menarik tangannya, Karin bahkan belum memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja dia telah berada dalam mobil dinasnya dan menuju ke kediaman Uchiha.

Matanya melirik Suigetsu, laki-laki itu menggeram marah, Juugo yang tengah diam menatap jalan dengan wajah serius. Lalu Inspektur Nara memainkan hp-nya dengan cemas. _Inspektur Nara?_

Karin menunduk. _Tidak ada gunanya. Jika itu inspektur… artinya tidak ada harapan lagi._

"Karin." Juugo melirik kearah Karin kaca mobil.

Karin menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menatap kearah Inspektur Nara, Suigetsu, dan Juugo tengah melihatnya.

Dia siap. Tangannya menggenggam pistol yang ada di kantong celananya sengan gerakan siaga. Lalu melirik kearah Juugo dengan senyum tipis, berterima kasih.

Ia akan melakukannya.

Sasuke mendengus mengejek begitu dilihatnya pintu ruangannya di gebrak kasar. Matanya melirik sosok berambut merah bata disana, dia menyeringai.

Karin menatap ke arahnya dengan tajam. Tidak mengapa.

Lalu tiga orang laki-laki, apakah itu Nara?

Sasuke melirik inspektur Nara malas. Kalau ada dia tidak aneh kalau mereka bisa menemukan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi…

Sasuke berjalan santai kearah Karin, sambil tersenyum lembut.

Karin membeku, tangannya mengambil pistol dan menodongkannya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak gentar, dia telah berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu.

Karin membeku, tidak dihiraukan rekan-rekannya yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

Sasuke menunduk, menyajarkan mulutnya di telinga kiri gadis berambut merah itu. Berbisik pelan.

Lalu ambruk. Terjatuh kearah Karin.

Karin jatuh terduduk. Ketiga rekannya yang lain segera menghampirinya. Tangan Karin menyentuh Sasuke yang berada di pangkuannya dengan tidak percaya.

Hening panjang memenuhi ruangan. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Inspektur Nara mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Inspektur Nara, mengambil alih keadaan. Memeriksa keadaan Sasuke yang masih berada dalam dekapan Karin.

"Ini racun, dia telah meminumnya sebelum kita datang kemari." Inspektur Nara membuka suara . "Dia, Sasuke Uchiha sudah mati."

Karin tidak begitu mendengar apa yang Inspektur Nara katakana. Ia masih terkejut.

 ** _Aku ingin mati dalam dekapanmu_**

Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia?

Uchiha Sasuke- apa mau laki-laki itu sebenarnya

Bahkan sesaat sebelum Uchiha Sasuke menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Dengan suara pelan, hingga hanya Karin yang dapat mendengarnya.

Tanpa penyesalan, tanpa keraguan.

 ** _Aku akan selalu kembali padamu… Ino…_**

Karin menatap sosok tidak bernyawa dipangkuannya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Karin-" Suigetsu menatap kearah Karin cemas.

"Yamanaka Ino… Uchiha Sasuke…" Karin tersenyum, air mata mengalir dikedua belah pipinya. "Kau benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan."

* * *

 _AKU akan selalu…_

 _Kembali padaMU..._


End file.
